Piensa dos veces antes de desear
by xXItami chanXx
Summary: Sakura Haruno una chica cansada de la normalidad de su vida, una noche yendo a la casa de su amigo es atacada por un demonio y un misterioso chico la salva, ahora los demonios la persiguen pero porque? -sabes no deberías desear lo que no puedes controlar
1. El cambio de mi vida

Hola a todosss xD yo soy nueva aquí espero que les guste las locuras que se me ocurren aquí xD

Como ya todos sabemos Naruto no me pertenece lamentablemente xD le pertenece a masashi kishimoto o sino Sakura no sería tan inútil ._. y no habría tanto machismo bueno

Sin más preámbulos xD la historia :3

Aclaraciones:

**- ****Piensa dos veces antes de desear- _**dialogo de personaje

_piensa dos veces antes de desear __palabras al aire

_piensa dos veces antes de desear __pensamientos de personaje

la mayoría de la narración de la historia es hecha por Sakura

¿Mmm...? Hola mi nombre es Sakura Haruno, soy una persona por decirlo así normal, con tanta monotonía en mi vida, todos los días la misma rutina y no es que me queje de esta ¡al contrario! Es muy tranquila no puedo reclamar sobre ella pero de vez en cuando espero algo diferente _distinto, inesperado_, algo que se nunca pasara _¿nunca?,_ estoy varada en este mundo tan simple, me gustaría cambiar esto, distraerme de este mundo externo e ingresar a un espacio imaginario donde todo lo inimaginable sea posible, un lugar donde mis sueños más extraños sean cumplidos por alguna especie de poder mágico. Camino como todos los días a mi instituto, tan simple, tan normal, tan _¿aburrido?,_ un frio invernal recorre mi columna vertebral que me obliga a temblar involuntariamente, siento como me observan, es una sensación incomoda volteo mi cuerpo para ver a mi alrededor buscando la persona _o cosa_ que me analiza con la mirada, extrañamente no encuentro a nadie, No tuve más opción que ignorarlo y seguir mi camino, aun con esa sensación de sentirme observada.

Un brillo carmesí se reflejaba a la lejanía ocultando su presencia, monitoreando cada movimiento a su alrededor, observando detenidamente el va y ven de las personas al caminar. _¿Por qué demonios los humanos son tan frágiles? ¿Como una raza tan inferior puede considerarse a sí mismo como el ser más majestuoso jamás creado? Definitivamente nunca entenderé la manera tan errónea en la que los humanos se catalogan_. Sus pensamientos fueron cortados al instante, poso sus ojos sobre una silueta que se movía tal cual felino, analizo con su mirada cada minucioso detalle que podía observar desde su posición, una chica, no mayor a 16 años, portaba el uniforme de algún instituto no muy lejano al parecer pues varias de las personas que transitaban por el mismo camino que la joven vestían similar, su cabellera de un curioso color rosado llegando hasta la su cintura, lacio y brillante era lo que más resaltaba de ella junto a sus hermosos ojos color jade que despedía una alegría enfermiza para él, sin previo aviso tal misteriosa joven paro de improviso girando lentamente su cuerpo, pareció percatarse de algo ¿Acaso se daría cuenta de su presencia? No, eso era simplemente imposible _¿O no?_ Pues al parecer su búsqueda fue en vano no pudo encontrar lo que buscaba con tanto esmero, volvió a girar su cuerpo y prosiguió con su camino, el continuo analizándola descaradamente hasta que finalmente se perdió junto a un grupo de personas.

Una leve sonrisa marco su rostro inexpresivo, por alguna extraña razón esa joven llamo su atención, tal vez por su ¿cabello? ¿Sus ojos? No, simplemente le pareció interesante, un mero entretenimiento por unos cuantos segundos **-tal vez algún día vuelva a cruzármela por las calles-** e inmediatamente desapareció en la oscuridad de los árboles que lo rodeaban dejando detrás de sí una atmosfera un poco tétrica.

Faltaba poco para llegar a las majestuosas puerta de ese enorme edificio al cual cientos de jóvenes de todas las edades acudían diariamente para recibir diversos conocimientos sobre las materias que se impartían en ese lugar, a paso pausado continuaba su camino, no es que estuviese muy apurada faltaba aproximadamente 30 minutos para que comenzara la primera clase del día pero ella no era de las personas que agradaba de llegar tarde, siempre tan aplicada tan simple tan normal, tratando de ser la hija perfecta con buenas calificaciones, simplemente monótono y aburrido.

**-¡Sakura chan!-** no muy lejos un chico rubio muy bien parecido, poseedor de dos ojos tan azules como el cielo se acercaba a gran velocidad hacia la chica, instintivamente esta volteo para encontrarse cara a cara con su hiperactivo amigo. -**¿Naruto? Qué extraño tu normalmente llegas tarde ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano? -** en verdad estaba muy extrañada de que llegara temprano pues no es de los que se preocupen por la hora de llegada. **-es una larga historia-** mostrando su blanquecinos dientes en una gran sonrisa zorruna característica suya. Llevo muy poco tiempo en ese país, Japón anteriormente yo vivía en España un lugar hermoso pero aproximadamente hace un mes me mude aquí en mi primer día conocí a Naruto mi mejor amigo, aunque un poco tonto es alguien con gran corazón dispuesto a dar todo por sus amigos definitivamente una buena persona, con tantas de sus locuras él es una de las pocas cosas que hacen que mi mundo no sea tan aburrido como he decidido llamarlo.

Sin mucho apuro nos dirigimos al interior del enorme edificio que se encontraba frente a nosotros caminando por los pasillos que ya sabíamos de memoria debido a tantas veces que cruzábamos a través de ellos con el fin de llegar a nuestra aula de clases, no tardamos mucho puesto que no se encuentra lejos de la entrada, nos dirigimos al interior del salón, no se encontraban muchos alumnos debido a la hora, tan solo tres de ellos, una de ellas es una joven de ojos perlados, su cabello es corto en forma de cebolla de un color negro azulado muy linda, su nombre es Hinata Hyuuga, es una chica agradable pero muy tímida, puedo ver como observa a Naruto desde hace tiempo me percate de que ella siente algo por él no se con exactitud lo que es pero sé que es algo fuerte, del otro lado del salón se encuentra una chica con su cabello recogido en dos cebollas, tanto su cabello como sus ojos son color chocolate, su nombre es Tenten ella al igual que Naruto es mi mejor amiga también la conocí mi primer día de clases, me saluda con la mano y yo hago lo mismo. El otro muchacho que se encuentra con nosotros es abúrame Shino de él si desconozco completamente todo, solo sé que agrada de los insectos.

Naruto distraídamente saludo a Hinata sentándose junto a ella para comenzar una conversación, yo por mi parte continué hasta una banca que se encontraba cerca de la ventana, justo delante de Tenten a decir verdad es mi favorita puesto que puedo ver el hermoso paisaje que se encuentra al otro lado del enorme ventanal de vez en cuando siento como si fuese libre de esta "cárcel" por llamarlo de alguna manera. Pasan los minutos poco a poco el aula comienza a llenarse con diversos estudiantes, luego de un rato Naruto se despide de Hinata y viene a donde nos encontramos Tenten y yo sentándose a mi lado, no presté mucha atención a lo que me decía, algo como "Hinata-chan siempre está un poco roja, ¿será que está enferma?" o algo por el estilo la verdad no me importaba solo fije mi mirada al gran árbol de cerezos que se asomaba descaradamente por la ventana. Ya faltando poco para el comienzo de la clase cuando entro una chica, su nombre Yamanaka Ino al parecer estaba emocionada por algo pues la veía gritar y pegar pequeños saltitos ¿Qué habrá sucedido?.

**-****chicos, ¡chicos! ¡Sasuke-kun al fin llego de su viaje!-** ¿_Sasuke? ¿Quién es ese tipo?_ Mire de reojo a Naruto al parecer se puso muy contento por la _noticia ¿acaso será un viejo amigo?_, al poco tiempo se logra escuchar a innumerables mujeres algo parecido a **-¡al fin regresas Sasuke-kun!-** o **-¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje Sasuke-kun?-** _¿pero quién demonios es ese tal Sasuke? ¿que acaso una estrella de cine vino a la escuela?,_ dirijo mi mirada a la puerta esperando encontrar a un cantante muy famoso o algo parecido, pero cuál es mi sorpresa al encontrarme con un chico moreno de mirada penetrante con su cabello alborotado, ¡ya veo porque tanto alboroto, si es el chico mas endemoniadamente sexy que eh visto en mi corta vida!, Naruto se levanta y va a saludarlo al parecer no me equivoque al pensar que era amigos pues él lo saludo con una media sonrisa, ¡oh por dios no puedo creer que se pueda ver más sexy que antes!, aparto mi mirada no quiero que me pille observándole sería muy vergonzoso así que hago como si nada tal vez así pasaría desapercibida, grave error el que cometí unos pocos segundos de haberme volteado Naruto llego a mi lado junto con Sasuke al parecer con intenciones de presentármelo. **– mira teme, ¡ella es Sakura-chan Llego un mes después de que salieras de viaje!-** estaba muy emocionado pues gritaba más de lo normal, con una de mis más sinceras sonrisas me levante de mi asiento y me presente cortésmente **–mucho gusto mi nombre es Sakura Haruno-** estire mi mano en forma de saludo quede un rato con el brazo estirado esperando un contacto que nunca llego, extrañada abrí mis ojos _¡oh como desearía no haber hecho eso!_ Sus ojos tan oscuros como la noche analizaban cada parte de mi cuerpo, no me agradaba para nada esa sensación y maldición ya era la segunda vez que la sentía en el día, _que tengo que hacer para que deje de mirarme así me pone nerviosa_. **–hmp Sasuke Uchiha- **acto seguido apretó mi mano eh inmediatamente tomo asiento al frente de mi yo me senté como si nada aparentando tranquilidad pero se podía decir que estaba a punto de desmayarme. Poco después Naruto continuo hablando con el pero solo respondía con simples monosílabos o asistiendo levemente, _tal vez sea lindo pero no es muy sociable por lo que veo._

**-pss Sakura-** escuche que alguien me llamaba pero no preste mucha atención **–pss Sakura hazme caso-** Tenten me susurraba para llamar mi atención me moví un poco para poderla escuchar mejor **– jeje veo que te impacto un poco tu encuentro con Sasuke-kun-** acto seguido me sonrió pícaramente **-¿Qué acaso soy tan obvia?-** le sonreí de igual manera, con el poco tiempo que llevo aquí ella ya me conoce perfectamente, minutos después asuma-sensei entro dando inicio a la clase.

Voy despreocupado pensando únicamente en mis cosas dejo tras de mí a toda mujer que me cruzo suspirando, es muy sencillo hacerlo, hasta el punto en el que se ha tornado aburrido pero hay algo que me ha estado molestando desde muy temprano, esa chica desde que la vi no puedo sacármela de la cabeza ¡maldición! ¿Qué me está pasando? **–Itachi- **dejo mis pensamientos de lado y Dirijo mi mirada al frente para ver que me llama ¡vaya si es mi amigo Kisame! Me acerco lentamente a donde se encuentra **–cuanto tiempo sin verte amigo- **lo saludo, a decir verdad llegue a extrañarlo, dos meses alejado de casa puede ser agotador **–veo que ya llegaste, que tal tu "viaje"-** a juzgar por la sonrisa de su rostro ya debe saber la respuesta **–bien-** luego de esa corta charla nos encaminamos al interior del instituto.

Las clases pasaron volando el día de hoy y en realidad lo agradezco no quería estar tanto tiempo en la misma habitación con Sasuke, me pone algo nerviosa varias veces pude notar que me miraba no entiendo cual es el problema de ese chico, me despido de Naruto y Tenten lamentablemente también debo hacerlo de Sasuke ya que Naruto no se ha despegado de él en todo el día **–nos vemos mañana Naruto, tente y también tu Sasuke-** hago un ademan con la mano y salgo corriendo camino a mi casa, a lo lejos pude escuchar la voz de Naruto **–Sakura-chan no olvides que hoy me ayudaras a estudiar matemática para el examen de mañana-** valla Naruto nunca aprenderá, será mejor que me apresure no quiero que se repita lo de esta mañana.

Por suerte mi hogar no queda lejos de la escuela y logro llegar temprano,** -mamá ya llegue-** subo a mi cuarto para dejar mis útiles sobre la cama y quitarme los molestos zapato. _Valla que raro mi madre no me ha respondido_ **– ¿mamá Estas en casa?-** espero unos segundos pero no recibo respuesta _alguna ¿pero qué rayos en donde se habrá metido esta vez?_, bajo las escaleras y busco por toda la casa sin tener resultados _¿a dónde abra ido?_ Ahora que lo pienso mi padre tampoco se encuentra en casa, llego a la cocina el último lugar que me falto por revisar. **– ¿mmm? ¿Qué es esto? -** _¿qué extraño que hace una nota en el refrigerador?_** –querida Sakura tu padre y yo hemos salido en un viaje de negocios no volveremos hasta el mes entrante te ama tu madre-** _valla nunca cambiara_ dejo la nota sobre la mesa y busco algo que comer tengo que apresurarme si quiero llegar a la casa de Naruto rápido! Nunca ha sido muy bueno con las matemáticas y sé que tardare mucho en enseñarle.

Tomo un vaso de leche y preparo unos sándwiches, luego de casi atragantarme con la comida subo a mi habitación para darme una ducha rápida y salir camino a la casa de Naruto, entro al baño y pongo a llenar la bañera con agua caliente rápidamente busco las prendas que usare que consisten en una franelilla color amarillo y una falda que me llega a medio muslo color rojo, siempre me ha gustado vestirme con colores vivos pero nunca dejo el negro atrás, tomo mis botas color marrón y entro al baño, me desvisto como rayo para cerrar el flujo de agua y meterme **–valla que refrescante se siente-** inevitablemente voy cerrando mis ojos en contra de mi voluntad hoy a sido un día agotador mmm….

_¿Qué hora es? A lo mejor solo me quede dormida unos cinco minutos,_ tranquilamente giro mi rostro hacia el reloj de mi baño_…. ¡que! Las 6:45_ **-¡oh por dios! No puedo creer que me haya quedado dormida ¡rápido, rápido, rápido, rápido!-** salgo de la casa los más rápido que me dan mis pies **–no puedo creerlo Naruto va a matarme!- **_mejor lo llamo para que no se moleste mas, ¿veamos cual era su número?._

**-¿mochi mochi?- **

**-¿Naruto eres tú?-**

**-¡Sakura-chan Donde estas te estoy esperando desde hace dos horas!- **

**-lo siento Naruto es que me quede dormida ya voy en camino- **

**-ok pero recu-**

_¿Pero qué demonios?_ Miro mi celular ah maldición se corto la llamada, definitivamente hoy no es mi día.

La noche ya había caído sobre las calles de konoha cosa que no le agrado para nada a Sakura, ya no corría debido a que se encontraba cerca de la casa de su querido amigo.

**-genial este parque parece el escenario perfecto para una película de terror-** _esto me pasa por quedarme dormida, este lugar es espeluznante_.

**-jijijijijijiji-** eh? ¿Pero qué rayos fue eso? Giro a toda las direcciones que mi cuerpo da pero no logo encontrar el origen de ese sonido **–jijijijijijiji-** _¿otra vez?_ **¿Na..Naruto eres tú? si eres tu esto no es gracioso sal de donde quiera que estés-** mi vos empezaba a temblar **–jijijijijijiji- **comencé a correr de nuevo esta vez por miedo, no terror algo me estaba siguiendo y no estaba segura de lo que podría ser, me adentre entre los arboles a ver si mi perseguidor perdía mi rastro y al parecer así fue, ya cansada apoye mi espalda a un árbol que se encontraba cerca **–jejeje chiquilla al fin te encuentro- **no, no puede ser, mi cara de deformo del pánico que me invadía en ese momento un fantasma, no un demonio, si eso debía ser un demonio se encontraba frente de mi.

No podría decirse que poseía forma, su cuerpo carecía de piel alguna dejando al descubierto el musculo simplemente horrible, en lo que parecía ser su cabeza un enorme ojo se abría en forma vertical ocupando la mayoría de esta junto a una enorme sonrisa diabólica, su brazo derecho era reemplazado por una cuchilla enorme y por lo que podía verse esta estaba cubierta de sangre su otro brazo solo era una acumulación de carne que no dejaba de palpitar, su pierna derecha solo era musculo y tejido en forma de punta, mientras que la izquierda era una cuchilla parecida a la de su brazo derecho, al no tener dos miembros inferiores para apoyarse saltaba con la "punta" izquierda tambalrando todo su cuerpo dándole un aspecto más terrorífico.

No podía pararme, mis piernas no respondían, _malditos pies muévanse ¡hagan lo que les ordeno!_, poco a poco ese demonio se acercaba saltando, apuntando la cuchilla inferior a mi cuerpo **–jejeje me llevare tu alma humana-** en cuanto ese monstruo me dirigió la palabra mi horror aumento pero me dio las fuerzas para poder moverme y salir corriendo.

Huía a todo lo que mis piernas podían darme, constantemente miraba hacia atrás pero lamentablemente esa cosa me perseguía muy rápido para ir de esa manera **–mientras más corras mas apetito me da jajaja humana idiota no te libraras de mi-** su voz, su voz me helaba hasta lo más profundo de mi ser, mis pies flaquearon y caí de lleno al piso _¡no puede ser ese demonio va a comerme!_ Trate de levantarme inútilmente, las lagrimas empezaron a derramarse de mis ojos, no puedo creer que así terminare siendo devorada por un monstruo, cada vez sollozaba más fuerte, temía, temía por mi vida **–vamos llora ¡llora mas fuerte! ¡Solo lograras que te asesine más rápido!**-

Espere lo peor, el momento en el que esa cuchilla penetrara mi cuerpo, cortando lentamente mi carne dando así fin a mi vida, extrañamente nada llego, esperando a que todo hubiese sido una alucinación y ese demonio solo fuese producto de mi incontrolable imaginación pare mi llanto como pude y gire un poco mi cuerpo cubierto de tierra por la caída de hace solo unos momentos.

Repentinamente Una luz ilumino el cielo, cegando todo a su paso instintivamente Sakura tapo sus ojos para que la luz no le diera de lleno en estos, poco a poco esta fue desvaneciendo dejando a su paso a un joven muchacho no mayor de 17 años, su cabello rojo como el fuego y sus ojos de un extraño color aguamarina, del lado izquierdo de su frente poseía un kanji tatuado _amor_se encontraba parado al frente de Sakura dirigiéndole una pequeña mirada junto con una diminuta sonrisa para luego girar y enfrentarse a ese horrible demonio. **–Ahora tu pelea será contra mí-. **Fueron las únicas palabras de ese misterioso chico antes de comenzar la lucha.

Pues espero que les allá gustado quiero aclarar que aun no tengo parejas para la historia así que me gustaría me de dijeran con quien quiere que Sakura quede puede ser cualquier pareja xD pero que quede claro no hare sasusaku o kakasaku si habrá escenas sasusaku pero ella no terminara con el y el kakasaku simplemente no me agrada escribir de él._. Otra cosa que quería decir es que tengo pensado hacer una especie de dinámica x3 ustedes me dirán cual es la escena favorita del cap y tratare de hacer un dibujo de la escena que mas votos tenga x3 como ejemplo: ./

Adivinen que escena es xDDD

weno cualquier queja sugerencia entre otras entran todas en un mensaje gracias la gerencia x3 doc.


	2. Damnatorum animae

Perdón por la tardanza u.u pero aquí esta el cap 2 wiii XD ojala y les gustee y que crueles nadie comento T_T pero bueee xD k puedo hacer jajaja ojala y si manden comentarios u.u weno aki el cappp :3

Aclaraciones:

**- Piensa dos veces antes de desear- _**dialogo de personaje

_piensa dos veces antes de desear __palabras al aire

_piensa dos veces antes de desear __pensamientos de personaje

la mayoría de la narración de la historia es hecha por Sakura

Mis ojos expectantes no podían separarse de la silueta del chico que misteriosamente apareció instantes después de esa misteriosa luz.

Un sentimiento de tranquilidad me invade, su presencia extrañamente calma el temor que siento en mi interior pasado unos minutos en los cuales las lagrimas que salían descaradamente de mis ojos se extinguían por completo, quito mi mirada del pelirrojo que se encuentra unos metros frente de mi para dirigirla al demonio que hace solo unos instantes estaba en mi persecución, la macabra sonrisa que antes decoraba su "rostro" ahora era sustituida por una de terror _¿Qué acaso ese muchacho causa esa sensación en esa cosa?,_ la batalla de miradas entre los dos individuos que se encontraban de pie duro poco más de dos minutos, dos minutos que para mi fueron una eternidad **– Sakura, aléjate de este lugar-** pronuncio ese chico _¿como rayos sabe mi nombre?_ Me abstengo de preguntárselo y prefiero hacer caso a sus palabras, con un poco de dificultad me apoyo sobre mis rodillas para poder levantarme y alejarme a una distancia considerable pero lo suficientemente cerca para poder presenciar lo que pasaría en poco tiempo.

La batalla dio inicio entre los dos individuos restantes, el demonio lanzaba incesantes ataques con ambas cuchillas de su cuerpo siendo esquivadas con suma facilidad por el chico**, -maldito enano quédate quieto- **al parecer el pelirrojo tomaba todo en juego ya que en ningún momento de haber empezado la pelea había abierto sus ojos, en un intento desesperado el demonio trato vanamente de cortarle la cabeza al muchacho, este fácilmente lo esquivo agachándose dándole una patada en la "pierna" restante del monstruo dejándolo en el suelo **-hmp y yo que pensé que serias un oponente mas fuerte-** una sonrisa de superioridad se formo en sus labios la cual irritó mas al demonio **-ya verás mocoso !ACABARE CON TU VIDA DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS!-** rápidamente ajito la cuchilla de su brazo hasta alcanzar la garganta de su rival** -ja! Ahora en donde está tu alardeo mocoso- **escupió junto una risa maniática **– esto… esto no puede estar pasando ¿lo ha matado?-** susurró con asombro y horror la joven espectadora, el silencio palpable del lugar del encuentro era ocupado por la maliciosa carcajada despedida del ser obviamente sobrenatural que se encontraba allí **-ahora en donde se encuentra mi delicioso festín -.**

Mi cuerpo se estremeció en el momento en el que esa cosa hablo de nuevo, mi salvador había caído acabando con todas las esperanzas que quedaban en mi ser, **-ahora si voy a morir-** susurre, las lágrimas nuevamente hicieron aparición en mis mejillas mientras que mis piernas no respondían a lo que les ordenaba el terror invadía mi cuerpo ya esperando el momento final.

**-sabes no deberías de confiarte tanto-** abrí mis ojos desmesuradamente **-no... No puede ser posible-** voltee mi rostro y puede observar como el muchacho atravesaba el cuerpo de mi perseguidor justo en la boca del estómago con lo que parecía ser una lanza hecha en su totalidad de arena, la sangre no tardo en aparecer de un extraño color morado esparciéndose por todo el lugar.

**-de donde ha salido toda esa arena-** al rededor de ambos sujetos había una considerable cantidad de arena, **-¿acaso sale de esa calabaza?, ¿de donde salió? Hace un momento no la tenía encima - **miles de preguntas se formulaban en mi cabeza, lentamente la arena fue ingresando al extraño objeto desafiando la gravedad **-quien es ese sujeto-** pronuncie casi en susurro, el cuerpo del demonio recién atravesado por la lanza quedaba reducido a un bulto de carne que posteriormente desapareció.

**-no te preocupes Sakura ya estas fuera de peligro-** de nuevo pronuncio mi nombre, su voz me tranquilizó inmediatamente salí de mi escondite, lentamente me acerque al joven ya la calabaza no se encontraba en su espalda, definitivamente el no era una persona ordinaria **-¿quién eres y como sabes mi nombre?**- ya me encontraba a su lado, me sorprendí a mí misma, ¿de dónde había sacado el valor para hablarle de esa forma?, lentamente abrió los ojos y dirigió su mirada hacia mi **-Gaara-** fue su única respuesta girándose para empezar a caminar al lado contrario de donde yo me dirigía **-oye no me respondiste a mi segunda pregunta, como sabes mi nombre-** corrí hasta quedar a su lado siendo ignorada olímpicamente, seguí insistiéndole pero no logre que me hiciese caso**, -que testarudo es- **momentos después un extraño mareo llego de improviso, mis pies flaquearon por ende perdí el equilibrio, cerré mis ojos esperando el impacto contra el suelo que misteriosamente nunca llego en lugar de eso unos fuertes brazos me sostuvieron, con mucho esfuerzo abrí mis ojos para ver el rostro de Gaara mirándome con _¿preocupación?_ No seguramente fue mi imaginación, Luego inevitablemente caí desmayada.

El resto de la noche transcurrió tranquila, ya en la mañana aproximadamente a las 9:35am una joven pelirosa se revolvía entre sus sabanas, con mucha pereza abrió sus ojos exponiendo el hermoso verde jade de ellos **-mmm... Que sueño tan extraño tuve -** lentamente incorporo su cuerpo **-ah me duele la cabeza ¿qué sucedió anoche**?- acto seguido sujeto su cabeza con la mano derecha mientras lentamente se dirijo al baño de su habitación para tomar una ducha rápida.

Luego de unos 5 minutos la chica salió del baño vestida con unos short cortos color rosa como su cabello y una franela negra pegada al cuerpo, su larga cabellera caía elegantemente sobre su cuerpo completamente mojado **-un momento...- **sus ojos se abrieron como platos **-¿qué hora es? ¡Oh por dios no me digan que llegare tarde a la escuela!-.**

**-cálmate son las 9:50-** dijo la voz de un chico sentado en una esquina de la habitación **-¿9:50? ¡No puede ser falte a la escuela!, Naruto va a matarme-** instintivamente miro al que hacia un segundo había respondido a su pregunta quedando congelada por unos instantes **-¡kyaaaaaaaaa PERO QUE DENONIOS!-** la joven mediante un brinco ya se encontraba al otro lado de la habitación viendo al intruso que se encontraba en ella.

Podía sentir como el corazón se le saldría del pecho _no..No puede ser eso significa que... _

**-sabes deberías de gritar menos-** pude notar que fruncía el entrecejo mostrando que se encontraba enojado **-Gaara-** susurre, como un rayo todo lo sucedido la noche anterior llego a mi cabeza aturdiéndome, mire a Gaara que me observaba intensamente _maldición ¿porque tenía que ser tan guapo?_** -¿qué, que sucedió ayer?-  
**  
**-te desmayaste y te traje aquí-** puse atención en cada palabra que salía de su boca **-¿cómo supiste donde vivía?- **a decir verdad me parece extraño que allá llegado aquí **- eso no es de importancia-.**

Su respuesta no me agrado en lo más mínimo pero no creí que pudiera sacarle más, definitivamente es muy frio, me digne a levantarme del suelo para bajar a buscar algo para comer ya que mi estomago pedía algo a gritos, luego de pasar el umbral de la puerta me dispuse a bajar las escaleras para cumplir mi cometido.  
**  
-Sakura-** me llamo debo admitir que me sorprendió mucho que dijera algo mas, giro mi rostro para mirarlo, estaba apoyado sobre el marco de la puerta con los ojos cerrados, no pude evitar pensar que se veía muy bien **-me han enviado para protegerte así que me quedaré aquí contigo hasta nuevo aviso-**

Quede en shock por unos momentos _¿quedarse aquí?_ Esas palabras retumbaban en mi mente, **-¿quién te envió?-** fue lo único que salió de mi garganta mientras observaba cada uno de sus movimientos, me arrepentí de inmediato de hacer esa pregunta pues Gaara me dirigió una mirada tan fría que sentí como se me congelaban los huesos **–aun no es necesario que lo sepas-** luego de eso paso a mi lado bajando así las escaleras.

Apoye mi espalda contra la pared bajando lentamente para poder quedar sentada en el suelo, _muy bien recapacitemos, un joven demasiado guapo y lamentablemente igual de frio me salvo ayer de la muerte segura y ahora está EXIGIENDO quedarse aquí con la excusa de que lo mandaron a protegerme ¿extraño verdad?_, luego baje llegando a la sala donde Gaara estaba sentado en el mueble yo preferí ignorarlo y fui directo a la cocina para preparar unas tostadas con un poco de leche, lamentablemente el hambre que tenia había desaparecido ya.

**-Gaara-** lo llame acto seguido movió un poco su cabeza en señal de que me escuchaba, **-¿no tienes hambre? Podría prepararte algo y-**

**-no gracias así estoy bien-** dijo cortante p_ero que se cree me dejo con las palabras en la boca bueno el se lo pierde_, preparo mi desayuno y lo termino rápidamente para luego dirigirme a la sala y sentarme en un sillón individual que se encontraba al lado del que Gaara estaba usando.

No podía evitar observarlo así fuera por pocos momentos, me intrigaba su presencia aquí, quería entablar una conversación con el pero no encontraba que decir lo cual es muy raro en mi pues soy una persona muy extrovertida, agarro el control remoto del televisor para encenderlo y ver que están pasando a ver si logro distraerme por un momento, lo dejo en un programa que me gusta mucho Bob esponja, si sé que es algo infantil pero no puedo evitar amar a esa pequeña esponja amarilla, por un diminuto instante dirijo mi mirada a mi acompañante, _bueno tal vez logre algo por lo menos ya no está con los ojos cerrados ya que al parecer el estaba viendo el programa conmigo._

**-muchas gracias-** musite mientas seguíaconcentrada en el programa, **-por haberme salvado ayer-** gire mi rostro para encontrarme con sus ojos que me observaban tranquilamente **–es mi deber –** fue lo único que me dijo para luego seguir viendo a la esponja parlanchina.

Así pasamos unas cuantas horas cambiando el canal en completo silencio yo por mi parte por cada minuto que pasaba mis nervios aumentaban mas ¿pero que me está pasando porque me siento así?.

_Hana wa Sakura kimi wa utsukushi, _pego un pequeño salto el sonido de mi celular me dio un susto, miro la pantalla _Naruto_ _¡Ho demonios ayer se me olvido por completo que me dirigía a su casa! será mejor que conteste._

**-¡SAKURA-CHAN!-** se escuchaba chillar del otro lado de la línea

**-¡Naruto! ¡No grites puedo escucharte perfectamente!-**

**-gomen gomen Sakura-chan es que me tenias preocupado-**

**-¿preocupado a que te refieres?-**

**-es que ayer luego de que hablamos por teléfono te espere por un rato ¡y nunca llegaste! ¡Me preocupe y te llame como 20 vences! Pero nunca contestaste, luego** **espere a verte hoy en la mañana en la escuela pero no fuiste ¡no sabes lo preocupado que estaba!-**

**-jeje lo siento Naruto es que ayer se me presento un problema y no pude ir a tu casa y lamentablemente me dormí temprano -** tuve que mentirle por razones obvias a mi amigo mientras que miraba al pelirrojo que me acompañaba _si supieras._

**-Sakura-chan eres mala estoy seguro de que no pase el examen de hoy-** se escuchaba sollozar del otro lado de la línea al pobre rubio

**- jajá lo siento Naruto ya para el próximo te ayudare a estudiar ¿si?-**

**- ¡ok! ¡Muchas gracias Sakura-chan dattebayo!- **

Luego solo se escucho el sonido del final de la llamada.

**-valla Naruto sí que es escandaloso, mejor será que le pare un mensaje a Tenten para que no se preocupe-,** luego de pasarle el mensaje observo la hora en mi celular **–al parecer nos entretuvimos mucho viendo la televisión Gaara-kun ya son las 2:30 de la tarde-.**

La pelirosa sube las escaleras dirigiéndose a su habitación, la sala queda vacía a acepción del joven que se encontraba allí, una leve sonrisa se mostro en sus labios **–desde cuando utiliza el sufijo kun?-** susurro mientras nuevamente cerraba sus ojos, estaba un poco cansado no durmió en toda la noche velando el sueño de la chica, el era de las personas que se tomaban enserio su trabajo, no permitiría que nada le sucediese mientras él estuviera allí o por lo menos no hasta que le ordenen los contrario.

Luego de unos minutos Sakura bajo las escaleras, vestía una blusa blanca con un decorado de piedras en el centro de esta y una falda del mismo color con múltiples vuelos que le llegaba hasta medio muslo además de unas botas grises que llegaban debajo de su rodilla junto a un lazo rojo que decoraba su cabeza dándole un toque infantil , se veía verdaderamente hermosa con ese conjunto, **-Gaara-kun iré a comprar unas cuantas cosas para preparar la cena regreso en un momento-** a continuación se dispuso a salir por la puerta para realizar su cometido.

–**Te acompañare-** sorprendida accedió a regañadientes pues no le parecía muy buena idea de que la vieran por ahí con un chico que recién conoció.

Iban de tienda en tienda para comprar todos los víveres restantes, no eran muchos pero la pelirosa era conocida por su perfección, ya con todo lo necesario en su posesión distraídamente se acercaron a un parque que se encontraba por la zona.

Caminábamos tranquilamente por el parque, no pude evitar recordar lo que sucedió la noche pasada pues este lugar en cierta forma tenía su parentesco, _¿qué habrá sido lo que me ataco ayer? _Observe a mi acompañante era algo que me eh estado preguntando todo el día**, -Gaara-kun-** acto seguido me observo dándome a entender que me escuchaba **–dime ¿qué fue lo que me ataco ayer?-** espere unos instantes sin tener respuesta, _abreces me pregunto porque es tan difícil mantener una conversación con este chico._

**-era un ****damnatorum animae****- **me sorprendí, no pensé que me respondiera _¿alma de los condenados? _Tal vez olvide mencionar que desde muy pequeña mi madre me obligo a aprender latín y ahora se lo agradezco, mire su rostro había cambiado de su característico semblante tranquilo a uno serio, no me gusta verlo así me causa un poco de miedo**, -es un demonio de clase baja para ser mas especifico de la decima clase, estos son los más débiles, se caracterizan porque antes eran almas humanas.-** me sorprendió la facilidad con la que decía aquellas palabras, me pare de improviso provocando que él se detuviese mas delante de mí para dirigirme la mirada **–te refieres….. ¿A que esa cosa antes era un humano?- **dije incrédula, cerro sus ojos como si meditara lo que a continuación me diría **–así es-.**

**-pero si antes eran humanos ¿que pudo haberles pasado para terminar de esa manera?-** no podía evitar hacer tantas preguntas pues la información antes dada no me dejo en muy buen estado, volví a retomar el paso hasta llegar al lado de Gaara y seguimos caminando por el extenso parque, **-ellos eran humanos que cometieron los peores pecados y como castigo están condenados a vagar por el mundo de los vivos, lamentablemente últimamente han tratado de consumir almas humanas- **escuche atentamente todo lo que dijo a decir verdad era la primera vez que Gaara-kun hablara tanto **-ya veo el porqué de su nombre por ser las almas que terminaron condenadas a vagar eternamente por este mundo, pero de tantas personas, ¿porque tuvo que elegirme a mí?-** el silencio nuevamente se apodero del lugar, a lo lejos podía escuchar la risa de los niños mientras despreocupadamente jugaban en el parque cercano, que dichosos ellos que no tienen que pasar por esto, **-sabes deberías de hacer menos preguntas-** al parecer Gaara-kun no quería hablar más del tema, no pude evitar bajar el rostro apenada por lo que acabo de suceder.

El resto del trayecto transcurrió normal, en el momento en el que se encontraban frente a la casa Sakura se dirigió directo a la cocina dispuesta a preparar la cena, esta transcurrió en silencio sin ninguna intervención de los dos chicos, mas tarde Sakura le indico a Gaara donde se encontraba la habitación de huéspedes para no encontrarlo de nuevo como un "intruso" en su recamara.

_Hoy ha sido un día de locos, tantas emociones en un solo día, definitivamente mi vida ya no será para nada normal ni aburrida_ fueron los últimos pensamientos de la chica antes de caer rendida a los brazos de Morfeo.

**-mi pequeña flor de cerezo no sabes lo que te estás metiendo-** dijo una misteriosa silueta mientras observaba a la joven dormir plácidamente desde el árbol que se encontraba al frente de su ventana luego desapareció en las sombras dejando de tras de sí el silencio imperturbable de la noche.

Wiii ya el final del cappp :D espero k les alla gustadoooooo y que triste que no pueda dibujar pero bueeeno xD k le puedo hacerrr porfa comenten sii :3?


	3. El alumno nuevo

Aclaraciones:

**- Piensa dos veces antes de desear- _**dialogo de personaje

_piensa dos veces antes de desear __palabras al aire

_piensa dos veces antes de desear __pensamientos de personaje

la mayoría de la narración de la historia es hecha por Sakura

Me levante más temprano de lo normal, debido a las innumerables veces que me desperté en la noche, ya faltando aproximadamente dos horas para que empezaran las aburridas clases fui al baño muy perezosamente abrí el grifo de agua calienta para relajarme un poco, no tarde mucho, se que si me hubiese quedado más tiempo bajo el delicioso chorro de agua inevitablemente me hubiese quedado dormida, ya sin más me puse el uniforme del instituto que constaba de una falda roja tableada que llegaba un poco más arriba de las rodillas, una franela blanca junto con una chaqueta negra manga larga y una corbata de color rojo, me puse mis medias favoritas ya que llegaban justo hasta las rodillas, me gustan mucho las medias largas y los zapatos negros, me pare frente al espejo para cepillar mi largo cabello, _como me gustaba tenerlo así._

Baje rápidamente, me extraño no ver a Gaara-kun por la sala supuse que siendo él se levantaría más temprano, bueno tal vez no sea muy madrugador, reí por lo bajo de mis pensamientos y prepare un desayuno rápido para luego salir a la escuela.

Como siempre fui una de las primeras en llegar, como ya había dicho antes no me agrada el retraso, saque un lápiz y un papel para dibujar un poco, si me encanta dibujar es uno de mis pasatiempos, poco a poco el salón empezó a llenarse de gente yo no prestaba mucha atención debido a que estaba muy concentrada en mi dibujo.

**-¡Sakura-chan!-** instintivamente dirigió su mirada a la persona que la llamaba, lamentablemente no pudo reaccionar a tiempo debido a que su rubio amigo se le había aventado encima.

**-¡Naruto!** **¡quítate de encima no me dejas respirar!-** rápidamente se levanto, me sonreirá despreocupadamente como solo él puede hacer, estoy casi seguirá de que si no se hubiese levantado abría un alumno menos en el salón, detrás de él se encontraba Tenten que extendió su mano en dirección a mí con la intención de ayudarme a levantarme, obviamente acepte su mano.

**-¡Sakura-chan tienes que contarme que fue lo que te sucedió cuando ibas a mi casa!-** el chico de ojos azules la miraba muy preocupado, **-si es cierto Sakura tenemos que hablar más tarde-** ahora era la chica de cabello color chocolate la que hablaba.

Inmediatamente nos sentamos debido a que kakashi-sensei acababa de pasar el umbral de la puerta, valla que extraño normalmente siempre llega tarde, observo a mis compañeros, definitivamente no soy la única sorprendida todos los demás están igual que lo a e sección de Sasuke.

Se escuchaba a los alumnos del salón susurrando cosas como **–que kakashi-sensei llego temprano-** o cosas por el estilo hasta que un joven de cabello alborotado con dos marcas rojas en sus mejillas, si no mal recuerdo su nombre es Kiba se atrevió a preguntas –**kakashi-sensei que extraño que no allá tardado-** inmediatamente el nombrado lo observo con su único ojo visible cerrado en señal de una sonrisa **–es que tenía que darles una información-.**

El silesio reino en el salón de clases todos los alumnos expectantes esperaban con ansias la noticia que daría el sensei, este al percatarse de eso se posiciono en el centro del salón para proseguir con su labor, **-hoy llegue más temprano mis queridos alumnos para darles una información, hoy se nos unirá un nuevo alumno-**

Todos nos quedamos sorprendidos por la noticia enseguida todos empezaron a hablar, los chicos esperaban que fuese una hermosa chica o algo así **–puedes pasar- **luego la puerta se abrió de par en par dejando entrar al "alumno nuevo" no pude separar mis ojos de la persona que acababa de adentrarse al salón, inmediatamente entre en estado de shock estaba sorprendida, aturdida, indignada, y muchas otras cosas más, pues la persona que acababa de entrar no era nadie más ni nadie menos que.. ¡Gaara! Definitivamente no podía ocultar la sorpresa que me causo.

El de lo más tranquilo se poso al lado de kakashi-sensei y se presento, yo no escuchaba nada de lo que decían, solo podía observar al pelirrojo, en un impulso que no sé de dónde demonios salió me levante golpeando mi pupitre con las manos mirándolo indignada **–¿se puede saber que haces aquí?- **todo el salón se quedo mirándome no pude evitar sonrojarme y sentarme de inmediato bajando la cabeza no puedo creer lo que acabo de hacer.

**-valla Sakura creo que conoces al nuevo alumno ¿no?, bueno si es así Gaara por favor siéntate al lado de ella**, el joven asistió con la cabeza y se dirigió al lado de la pelirosa, siendo seguido por la mirada de todas las chicas del salón que babeaban descaradamente.

**-te he dicho que deberías de dejar de gritar-** me voltee y vi a Gaara sonriendo con burla _definitivamente terminare golpeándolo si sigue actuando de esa manera._

En el resto de la clase se sintió el ambiente tenso para Sakura lamentablemente cuando uno espera que las cosas terminen rápido inexplicablemente acaban alargándose, después de dos horas sonó el timbre dado por terminado la hora de la asignatura que veían para dar inicio al almuerzo.

Todos salieron disparados a la cafetería quedándome sola con Gaara en el salón, **-me podrías explicar ¿que está sucediendo?-** le pregunte molesta a mi acompañante **–te dije que te protegería así que no pienso dejarte sola.- **dijo seriamente como ya era costumbre en el.

Yo quede atónita por sus palabras, **-¿pero como hiciste para la transferencia?-**

**-eso no importa-** acto seguido salió y no tuve de otra más que ir detrás del, todo el transcurso a la cafetería paso en silencio hasta que llegamos a la mesa donde se encontraban Naruto y Tenten, yo me senté junto a esta y Gaara se sentó a mi lado.

Mire a Tenten ella me llamaba con la mirada diciendo claramente "tenemos que hablar" yo me pare excusándome con los chicos para poder ir a un lugar más desolado para conversar con mi amiga, **-Sakura ¿que fue ese show que montaste en el salón?-**

**-es que me tomo desprevenido que Gaara-kun fuera el nuevo alumno-**

**-¿Gaara-kun? Y dime Sakura ¿de donde lo conoces?- **me dijo con una sonrisa **picara. –¿que acaso es tu novio? ¡Y tuviste el descaro de no decírmelo!**- pregunto mientras que me golpeaba sutilmente con el hombro, **-que por.. por supuesto que no lo es, como se te puede ocurrir eso!- **estoy segura de que estaba tan roja como un tomate que podría competir con ellos y salir fácilmente victoriosa.

**-jejeje el es muy guapo, no tienes malos gustos mi querida amiga-** dijo mientras miraba a los chicos, acto seguido yo los mire al parecer Naruto se estaba llevando bien con él pues veía que estaban conversando, debía de pensar en algo para poder salir de este problema, _vamos Sakura piensa, piensa… ¡lo tengo!_ **–¡es mi primo**!- exclame, Tenten se sorprendió mirando a Gaara y luego a mí y así sucesivamente **–¡ha! Si tienen cierto parecido, el es pelirrojo y tu pelo es rosado y los dos tienen los ojos de un color parecido, ¡me lo hubieses dicho antes mujer y yo que pensé que eran novios!-** valla tuve suerte al parecer se la creyó por completo, luego nos dirigimos hacia donde se encontraban los muchachos para continuar el almuerzo, pude percatarme que de vez en cuando Gaara observaba a Sasuke y no parecía estar muy feliz, luego sonó la campana anunciando el inicio de las clases.

El tiempo restante para la salida transcurrió rápido, ya fuera del instituto nos encontrábamos caminando Naruto, Tenten ,Sasuke, Gaara y yo, mi "primo" seguía observando a Sasuke de manera extraña y él le respondía igual, llegamos a una calle donde se separaban nuestros caminos Gaara y yo nos fuimos por un lado y los demás por el otro, ya les había explicado a los chicos que desde hoy "mi primo" se hospedaría en mi casa con la excusa de que sus padres están de viaje, no me había dado cuenta antes pero últimamente he mejorado en mis mentiras.

**-Sakura-** yo lo mire dándole a entender de que lo escuchaba **–no quiero que te acerques a ese Uchiha-** quede sorprendida por sus palabas **–¿por qué no puedo acercarme a Sasuke?- **

**.-solo hazme caso**- luego él se adelanto dando por terminada la conversación, pero que extraño que tendrá ahora contra Sasuke, estuve tan ensimismada en mis pensamientos que no me percate de que ya no estaba con Gaara _genial y ahora me pierdo ¿en dónde estoy?, _seguí caminando al parecer di una vuelta equivocada o algo así porque este sitio no me parecía conocido, maldije por lo bajo ¿por qué demonios tenía que ser prácticamente nueva en esta ciudad?

Distraídamente la chica caminaba por las calles de la ciudad, era un área muy hermosa puesto que abundaban los arboles en la zona, al estar tan concentrada observando el paisaje no se percato del muchacho que se dirigía en dirección contraria a ella hasta que **–¡auch!-** exclamo la joven mientras se encontraba en el suelo debido al impacto, **-disculpa, ¿estás bien?-** instintivamente ella dirigió su mirada hacia arriba iba a recriminarle a ese chico por no estar atento de por dónde iba _aunque fuese ella la que iba distraída._

Mire molesta al muchacho frente de mi y quede sorprendida, maldición ¡era bellísimo!, _ok ¿por que últimamente me he estado encontrando con chicos tan guapos?,_ me tendía la mano para podre levantarme, la acepte gustosa sin apartar la mirada de él, su cabello largo de llegaba un poco mas debajo de los hombros, con una coleta larga y un mechos que le cubría la parte izquierda de su rostro dándole un toque misterioso, su único ojo visible era de un color azul cielo muy parecido al de Naruto, **-discúlpame no me fije por donde iba-** su voz me dejo embelesada tarde un poco en reaccionar pero logre contestarle **–no te preocupes fue mi culpa yo no estaba prestando atención-** le respondí con una de mis más sinceras sonrisas la cual el correspondió**, -mucho gusto mi nombre es Deidara-** dijo mientras extendía su mano hacia mi **–mi nombre es Sakura el gusto es mío- **dije mientras apretaba su mano en forma de saludo.

El resto de la tarde la pase junto con Deidara olvidándome por completo del chico que debería estar esperándome en la casa, me entere de que estudiaba en un instituto cerca de por aquí, también me entere de que era una especie de artista puesto que hacia toda clase de esculturas con arcilla, su forma de ser me recordó mucho a mi hiperactivo amigo, la verdad es que me caía muy bien.

Cayó la noche y Deidara se ofreció para llevarme a mi casa, trate de negarme, ya le había causado muchos problemas pero no aceptaría un no como respuesta, nos examinamos hacia mi hogar hablando sobre cosas triviales hasta llegar **–bueno aquí es donde vivo Deidara-kun, fue un gusto conocerte.-**

**-al contrario Sakura-chan el gusto fue mío-** me dijo con una sonrisa, no pude evitar ruborizarme se veía tan lindo, moví mi cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de alejar esos pensamientos, **-espero que pronto nos volvamos a ver-** le dije para luego darle un beso en la mejilla y entrar rápido a la casa.

me introduje lentamente a mi hogar pensando en el día que había tenido, hasta que una voz me saco de mis pensamientos **– donde estuviste-** al parecer Gaara estaba molesto o por lo menos esa era la impresión que me daba, **-estuve con un amigo-** le respondí sin más, no tengo que darle explicaciones de todo lo que hago, el se levanto del mueble y se acerco a donde yo estaba, **-Sakura no quiero que te separes de mi entendiste.-** ese comentario me enojo de sobremanera _¿que se cree mi padre?_

**-¿por qué actúas así conmigo? Yo tengo mi vida ¡no tengo que contarte todo lo que hago!-** definitivamente me estaba sacando de mis cabales **–entiende Sakura no sabes lo que puedes encontrar afuera-**

**-no me interesa Gaara, deja de meterte en mi vida-** lo aparte y subí corriendo a mi habitación, no necesito tener a alguien que este encima de mí las 24 horas del día.

En el piso de abajo se encontraba un joven no muy contento debido a la pequeña discusión que tuvo con la pelirosa momentos atrás, **-no sabes los peligros que te rodean-** susurro al aire para luego subir a su respectiva habitación, _no puedo permitir que le suceda algo pero definitivamente esa chiquilla es muy testaruda._

Ammm fin del cap xd


End file.
